For the Best (A Paradise Fears Fanfic)
by gabby1015
Summary: Mae just moved to Vermillion,South Dakota.Soon she meets her neighbor Cole (from Paradise Fears). Will they fall in love? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Video calls

Chapter 1. Video Calls

"Mae-Mae!" a little girl's voice exclaimed.

It was my five year-old cousin gosh, I haven't seen this little girl in so long.

"Ryn-Ryn! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed as i gave her the biggest hug i could ever give

It's nice to see her and her mom is my father's sister.I rarely get to see them because the live in Vermillion,South Dakota, where as I'm from Belleville,New reasons why I'm in Vermillion is because I have to live with my aunt and I'll leave it at that

"Hey Auntie Jas," I greeted my aunt.

"Hi Mae-bear, welcome to start your junior year tomorrow,"she said.

"Oh what joy," I said back as i dragged my bags into the house.

At least I got here on gives me a lot of time to settle Jas took me upstairs and showed me my new room. As soon she left me to unpack i collapse onto the i got up, the first thing i take out is my laptop.I entered the wifi password and logged on to yay!Both my bestest biffles are online. Yesena and Lou.

"YO! Holler at cho gurl!" Yesena yelled into her mic

"And we be like damned if i do ya, damned if i dont!" I yelled back while humming the tune of the song by All Time Low

"Oh my gosh, my biffles are so cray," Lou said in his sarcastic voice

"Too bad Lou!Deal with it Lou-ser!" I said as i stuck out my tongue

"Boo you! ... Shall I request a room tour?" Lou questioned

"Room tour!Room Tour!Room Tour!" Yesena chanted

"Fine," I said "Bed, closet, drawers, picture of us by the pool"

"Mae-bear you should be an interior desiginer" Lou said with sass

"YO! I should right?" I asked

"Totes" Yesena replied

"Mae, there's someone here to see you!" Auntie Jas yelled from downstairs

"Guys, I miss you but i gots to go!" I told them

"Catch ya on the flip side" Lou said

"OOOOH! Text me if anybody's interested in my liddo Mae-bear!" Yesena exclaimed

"Yeah, Yeah" I said and clicked away the chat.

I headed down stairs to see my aunt at the front 's talking to a boy that looks my age. He has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Cole," the boy said

"I'm Mae, nice to meet you,"I said back

"He's our neighbors' son," Auntie Jas said

"Oh, cools,"I said back

"So um, wanna hang out in a few?" Cole asked

"Sure, I really dont have anything to do," I replied

"Can I auntie?" I asked my aunt

"Of course,"she said

I grabbed my phone, ipod, & wristlet and headed out the door.

~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~

so um hey! this is my first ever fanfic i ever wrote! Please leave a review, feed back is very appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

"I like your shirt by the way," Cole said to me as we were walking

I looked down at my purple splattered All Time Low tshirt with pride.

"Oh you like All Time Low?" I asked

"Like? I love All Time is amazing on guitar," He said

"Oooooo another hustler," I replied

Cole laughed "Um yeah, I heard you just moved here today... well i knew you were coming today. Your aunt has been telling me a lot of thing about you."

"I guess that my aunt likes you a lot," I said

"Uh yeah, I always babysit Aryanne."Cole said "Your aunt makes really good food."

"It's the best!Have you ever had her Filipino noodles?"I asked

"Sooo delicious,"He said

We both laughed and stared at the was a bit of awkward both kept walking.

"So uh, where are you from?"Cole asked breaking the silense

"I'm from Belleville,New Jersey. You know, where My chem formed,"I replied

"That's so awesome! What brings you to Vermillon?" He asked another question

"Well my mom died when i was Aryanne's age. And my dad is somewhere in Asia doing a dentistry one could look after me so my aunt offered. And tada, I'm here!"I told him

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking,"Cole said while looking down

"Dont be 's fine. I was excited to spend more time with Aryanne,"I told him

"Looks like i lost my babysitting gig,"He said with sarcasm

"Ha, um where are we going ?" I asked

"Ice cream 's really good. Me and my friends ove going there"He replied

"Better than Dairy Queen?" I asked

"Way better,"He assured

We both laughed. Yay...I made my first friend in Vermillion.


	3. Chapter 3 Strawberry Rainbows

We walked into the small ice cream shop. Good thing there wasn't many people.I just hate crowded places. The guy that works there knows Cole.I guess he comes here a lot. We walk up to the glass case that holds the ice !There are many favors to choose from!

"I'll get strawberry on a waffle cone please."Cole told the he smiles at me.

"Uh, I'll get the rainbow swirl on a waffle cone please,"I told the guy

"Sure, that will be $3," The guy said

"You want me to pay for it?"I asked Cole

"No,I got it,"he took out three crumpled dollars and set them on the counter.

I grabbed a spoon and sat down at a did the same except he grabbed both sat in silence while eating our ice cream.

"You're eating your ice cream with a spoon when it's in a cone," Cole said with a smile.

"Uh yeah," I grinned "It's a thing that me and my best friends do."

"That's funny. I just eat my i-"Cole said

"Your lipstick, his collar, don't bother angel," My phone interupted.

"I gotta take this."I said "Yes? No you can not have my bag of glitter. What Yesena? you can have a wee ? Bye."

"Sorry bout that" I said.

"Nah, it's fine. You like Taking Back Sunday?" He asked me

"Yes, I do." I said "They are literally the best"

"I love them too." He said

We took big bites of our waffle that we finished our ice cream. We threw away the napkins and my spoon. Then we left the little ice cream shop.

"That was pretty good ice cream. It's one of the best i ever had." I said.

"Told you." He said back

Cole and I started walking back to our walk seems a lot longer than the first time. It's probably because im really tired.

"So Mae, what do you do in your free time?" Cole asked me a question

"Well I usually hang out with my friends. But they are not here so i just play guitar," I replied

"Well, you are more than welcome to hang out with me and my friends. And thats so cool, I play too."He said

"Thanks. So how long have you been playing? I started to play when i was a little seventh grader."

"Nice and for a while i don't even remember."He said "Oh, looks like we're here. I hope you had fun"

"I for everything. I know someone now!" I said

We said our byes and gave each other a hug. But unintentionally... we kissed.


End file.
